Flame Queen
|-|Flame Princess= |-|Flame Queen= |-|Elemental= Summary Flame Princess (first name Phoebe and occasionally called FP) is the princess and ruler of the Fire Kingdom, as well as Finn's ex-girlfriend. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses that are Finn's age so he can fix his broken heart, he introduces Jake to Flame Princess. Flame Princess was locked away in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. It is later revealed that her father, the Flame King, put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice when she was an infant, and she did not come out for 14 years. She has a short temper, trust issues, and a heat core that can destroy the world if overblown with emotions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A. 5-C if her emotions were to get unstable | At least 5-C. Unknown. Possibly far higher with Elemental Powers | At least 5-C, likely 5-A or far higher Name: Flame Princess, Flame Queen, Phoebe Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Queen of the Flame Kingdom, Fire Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Magic/Creation/Manipulation, Flight, Heat Sense, Size Manipulation, Magma Manipulation. As an Elemental, Flame Princess has the following abilities: Matter, Energy and Reality Manipulation (It was stated that The Elementals created and destroyed by wielding their imaginations upon the Matrix of Matter and Energy, Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination). However, she has not been show to be able to utilize these powers in proper combat as of Season 7. | All previous powers and abilities to far greater extents, Transmutation, Empathic Manipulation (Anyone who entered her domain suffered a drastic change of personality), True Flight, Berserk Mode (In a constant berserk mode), Cosmic Awareness (Gets visions of the past and future due to being an elemental, can also get good or bad omens of the future) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Matched the Ice King and destroyed his mountain sized Ice Golems. Should be considerably stronger than Finn, who by this point defeated the Evil Monster. Should be no weaker than Betty Grof, who defeated Bella Noche, who should be at least comparable to inexperienced wizards). Moon level if her emotions were to get unstable (Claimed to potentially be able to destroy the core of the planet) | At least Moon level (Should be considerably stronger than before, especially after gaining her Elemental Powers). Unknown. Possibly far higher with Elemental Powers (Elementals were stated to be equal to the Wizards, who can potentially "create and destroy as they please" on a cosmic scale by tapping into the power of Cosmic Imagination) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Patience, who Froze over 1/4th of the Land of Ooo as an aftermath of attacking Simon, and Princess Bubblegum, who was affecting all of Ooo with her music, turning everything and everyone into Candies. Corrupted the Fire Kingdom and heated it to the point where it was hot enough to vaporize anyone who touched it unprotected, which included Finn, and even the Ice King was unable to use his Ice Powers inside her domain. Patience used Magic Woman as a Magical Battery to power up The Elementals to their True Forms, and Magic Woman was completely drained of her Magical Power after being freed, implying that The Elementals absorbed the majority of her power) or far higher (Achieved a state of being similar to that of Princess Bubblegum's elemental form, who was said to be one with all candy, throughout all galaxies of the universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (She is as fast as the Ice King) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Finn, who kept pace with Orgalorg) | Likely Pseudo-Omnipresent (Comparable to Princess Bubblegum's elemental form, who was said to be connected to all candy, throughout all galaxies of the universe). Otherwise Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Charlie) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Possibly Class K (Should be comparable to Finn). At least Class M via growing in size (Grew as large as small mountains) | Unknown. Likely Class K | At least Class M, likely higher (Should be at least comparable to entities like Orgalorg) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class (Should be comparable to Finn) | At least Moon Class (Should be comparable to Princess Bubblegum, who managed to harm the Vampire King) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Withstood mountain-busting attacks in her battle with the Ice King. Took hits from Princess Bubblegums technology) | At least Moon level (Comparable to Bubblegum, who could contend with the Dark Cloud) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level or far higher (Took hits from Fire Finn) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Kilometers (Made a Volcano erupt with enough force that it landed in the other side of Ooo) | Universal (The Elementals' real forms are said to be one with their elements throughout galaxies of the universe) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She sometimes can´t control her temper, and is weak to water. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing:' She is able to heal wounds by touching them *'Flame Sword:' Creates a sword with her arm. *'Flame Shield:' Creates a fire shield. *'Heat Sense:' Can detect fake things or unnatural placements *'Scatter Fire:' Throws 4 manipulable blots of fire. *'Snake Fire:' Using her arms she creates whips of fire. *'Inferno Shot:' A large beam of fire is shot from her hands. Keys: Seasons 1-6 | Stakes Arc - Present | Elemental Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Fire Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Magic Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Princesses Category:Monster Girls Category:Lava Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5